


Today I tried to kiss my best friend

by Atsue13_9



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Challenges, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsue13_9/pseuds/Atsue13_9
Summary: Marco sabía que Kang Yuchan odiaba perder, y por eso le había dado aquel reto odioso.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Junyoung | Jun, Lee Hyunggeun | Marco/Park Daewon
Kudos: 8





	Today I tried to kiss my best friend

**Today I tried to kiss my best friend**

Chan soltó un bufido al ver el mensaje de texto que Marco le había enviado. Dejó el celular a un lado recordando por qué había aceptado participar en algo tan absurdo como aquello.

Ah, cierto, su cuidado había quedado bajo cuarentena estricta ante la expansión del nuevo virus y, luego de pensarlo por varios minutos, decidió aceptar la competencia de retos que Marco le propuso por tik tok.

Ya había hecho el desafío de la ropa y los zapatos, desafío que por cierto disfrutó. Había subido un corto video donde demostraba que tan bueno era en el ejercicio físico y hasta había comido al ritmo de baby shark.

Asintió sintiéndose glorioso, más el mensaje que acababa de recibir le impedía seguir regocijándose. Marco sabía que odiaba perder y por eso le había dado aquel reto odioso. Negó al volver a leerlo dejándose caer al sofá mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Volteó su mirada ante el sonido de la puerta y sonrió al ver como Jun salía rascándose la cabeza.

— Buenos días — asintió ante el saludo —, ¿te desperté?

Jun negó dirigiéndose a la cocina, sintió como el celular volvía a vibrar en su mano, abrió el mensaje que había recibido y arrugo el entrecejo al ver lo que Marco le había puesto.

Escuchó la voz de Jun llamarlo desde la cocina, por lo que se levantó aún sin saber como responderle el mensaje.

— ¿Desayunaste? — negó sentándose en la mesa que tenían en el departamento — ¿Recibiste ya tu nuevo reto? — lo escuchó soltar una pequeña risa ante su afirmación.

— Este reto es algo complicado — confesó luego de pensarlo por varios segundos, levantó la mirada del teléfono al notar como una taza de café era depositada frente a él, agradeció con una ligera sonrisa antes guiar su mano hasta tomar el azúcar — Gracias.

— De seguro algo se te ocurrirá — desvió su mirada hasta Jun que había comenzado a desayunar con lentitud —, o para variar podrías comenzar a leer los textos que tus profesores se preocuparon por subir al campus virtual.

Rodó los ojos tomando una tostada — No voy a hacer eso — susurró guiándola hasta su boca mientras veía como Jun negaba ligeramente. Sonrió por lo bajo escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de la taza en su mano.

— No te vendría mal ser un poco más responsable.

— Pues no — se encogió de hombros escuchando la risa de Jun.

——————————————————

Dirigió la mirada hasta la puerta de la habitación de Jun, sabía que a esa hora debía de estar en una de sus clases virtuales. Caminó hasta posicionarse detrás de la puerta y la abrió ligeramente para poder escuchar con mejor claridad.

Sonrió al verlo sentado frente a la computadora con sus auriculares conectados, su celular volvió a vibrar por lo que lo tomo entre sus manos y notó como el icono de tik tok tenía una actualización. Abrió la aplicación y la confusión se hizo presente en su rostro al ver como Marco había subido un nuevo video.

Terminó de abrir la puerta para adentrarse en la habitación y arrojarse sobre la cama de Jun, total, él mismo le había dicho que podía estar ahí siempre y cuando no lo molestara durante sus clases.

Cliqueó la pantalla con algo de curiosidad, más cuando el video se terminó de reproducir arrugó el entrecejo al comprender por completo la situación. Marco simplemente quería una razón para poder besar a Daewon sin que pareciera raro y había usado esa absurda idea.

_“Bueno… Tan absurda no fue”_ pensó luego de reproducir el video y ver como al final Daewon lo arrojaba contra su cama.

Desvió su mirada hasta Jun, que se encontraba concentrando en sus cosas, y negó ligeramente ante el rumbo en que sus pensamientos iban.

— Es algo decepcionante — escuchó la voz de Jun luego de varios minutos —, el hecho de que estemos en el campus y no podamos asistir a clase — agregó al ver la cara de confusión.

— Feeldog hyung tuvo suerte — observó como Jun giraba su silla para observarlo —, viajo a de visita a su casa antes de que todo esto pasara.

— Tú no vives muy lejos de aquí — Chan asintió acomodándose en la cama.

— En casa hay muchos en grupo de riesgo — susurró centrando su mirada en el techo de la habitación —, es más seguro para ellos que me quede aquí — sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado y no tuvo que mirar para saber que Jun se había sentado ahí —. Aparte si me voy, ¿quién te cuidaría?

— Supongo que tienes razón — Jun susurró sonriendo mientras se acostaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué tal la clase de hoy? ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo?

— Fue algo aburrida y repetitiva la verdad — respondió observando como Chan elevaba su mano con el celular en ella — ¿Y eso?

— Es parte del reto que debo de hacer — respondió buscando el angulo adecuado para que ambos salgan en el video. Rió ligeramente al ver la confusión en el rostro de Jun.

— ¿Qué debes hacer?

— Lo sabrás pronto — susurró guiñando un ojo.

— Bueno, tú si quieres continua haciéndote el lindo, yo voy a ver la televisión — volteó su mirada al sentir como el colchón se hacía más ligero. Se mordió el labio inferior internamente al no saber cuál sería el momento más adecuado.

Se rascó con algo de confusión la cabeza, tampoco quería que por un absurdo reto se arruinara la amistad que tenía con Jun. Soltó un suspiro con frustración mientras dejaba el celular sobre el suave colchón.

Se levantó luego de varios minutos, salió a la pequeña sala que la habitación tenía y observó que Jun se encontraba jugando con la PlayStation que tanto había insistido a sus padres para que se la compraran.

Caminó a paso lento hasta posicionarse a su lado en el sofá, negó ante el ofrecimiento del otro joystick y centrando la mirada en la pantalla comenzó a pensar bien que es lo que haría.

Era el cuarto partido que Jun jugaba y ya estaba cansándole el hecho de que gozara cada partido como si fuera el último chocolate en la tierra. Sonrió ante el flechazo que acudió a su mente y le dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Jun, que seguía con la vista totalmente en la pantalla de la televisión.

Se levantó y se dirigió hasta una esquina para posicionar el celular, asegurándose de que ambos salieran en el plano. Asintió ligeramente, y una vez que ya tenía todo listo volvió a sentarse junto con dos vasos de jugo en sus manos.

Jun agradeció indicándole que lo pusiera sobre la mesa que luego lo tomaría, rodó los ojos y obedeció — Jun, es aburrido si siempre ganas — habló llevando el vaso hasta sus labios —, al menos cámbiale la dificultad a medio.

Rió al sentir el empujón en su brazo y se acomodó para observar más tranquilo.

Miró a su celular con una sonrisa en sus labios — Jun, sabes hay un reto muy curioso en estos días — volteó su mirada hasta Jun que se encogió de hombros — y es algo que no puedo hacer solo.

— Que pena — centró su mirada al ver como Jun no despegaba sus ojos del juego.

— Pero puedo hacerlo con ayuda, ¿me ayudarías? — preguntó tapándose los oídos al escuchar como Jun gritaba por haber metido un gol.

— ¿Ayudarte? ¿En qué? — preguntó apretando el botón para continuar jugando.

— No tienes que hacer mucho, solo tienes que quedarte quieto — susurró sonriendo al ver como Jun asentía.

— Okey.

Tomó una bocanada de aire rogando que todo se mantuviera igual. Guio una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre el mentón de Jun para que volteara la mirada hasta él. Acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaran los de Jun con total lentitud.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! — Jun se recostó más contra el sofá alejando su rostro del de Chan. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al ver como Chan volvía a acercar su rostro — ¿Q-Qué e-estás haciendo?

— Dijiste que me ayudarías.

Chan lo observó con algo de confusión al ver como dejaba el joystick apoyado contra el sofá, elevó su mirada hasta chocar con los orbes oscuros de Jun y tragó en seco al sentir su mano posicionarse contra su nuca para acercarlo de nuevo.

Movió sus labios contra los de Jun, sintiendo un escalofríos recorrerle la espalda al momento en que sus lenguas se chocaron y guio su mano hasta la remera de Jun para apretar su tela con poca fuerza.

— ¿Puedo saber ahora cuál era el reto? — Jun susurró contra los labios de Chan.

— Besarte — respondió tratando de organizar sus ideas.

Asintió ante la duda en la el rostro de Jun — Que cosa más rara.

— Lo es, es bastante popular de hecho — respondió sin saber como interpretar la sonrisa que Jun le dedicó.

Sintió la mano de Jun posicionarse en su cabeza para despeinarle los cabellos con lentitud — Sigo pensando que es algo extraño.

Ignoró el extraño ardor en sus mejillas centrando la mirada en Jun, que volvía a tomar el joystick para continuar jugando. Se sintió algo incómodo luego de que varios minutos pasaran e indicó que se iría a bañar, a lo que Jun asintió.

———————————————————————

Ingresó a su habitación luego de que se sintiera totalmente relajado y detuvo sus pasos en seco al ver como Jun lo esperaba recostado sobre su cama.

Caminó hasta sentarse en ella, centrando su mirada por completo en el acolchado que estaba usando — Te sientes algo extraño, ¿no? — asintió ligeramente escuchando la risa de Jun.

Chan abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al sentir como Jun lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba hasta rodearlo con sus brazos. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al sentir de nuevo los labios de Jun sobre los suyos.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó acomodándose ligeramente.

— Estamos a mano — susurró posando sus labios contra la piel de Chan.

Asintió con la sonrisa expandiéndose por el rostro. Negó a varias preguntas que Jun le hizo y respondió a otras, deseando que aquel momento fuera eterno.

El sonido de su celular lo despertó, lo tomó entre sus manos y observó que Marco le estaba hablando. Soltó un bufido antes abrir el chat que mantenían.

Arrugó el entrecejo al ver como exclamaba sobre el video que Jun había subido ayer por la noche — Si Jun mucho de eso no entiende — susurró rascándose la cabeza.

Abrió la aplicación y se dirigió hasta donde los videos estaban para cliquear sobre el de Jun. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al ver como comenzaban con varios videos que él mismo antes había subido a su Instagram.

_“Hace cinco años que soy su amigo y que me gusta. Leí sobre el reto y decidí hacer el primer movimiento… Deséenme suerte”_ leyó internamente y el calor en sus mejillas aumentó al ver grabado en video la escena que ayer se había dado en su habitación.

Se golpeó ligeramente las mejillas una vez que la cuarta repetición del video terminara, y saltó en su cama al escuchar el ligero golpeteo en su puerta. Tragó en seco al ver como Jun abría y lo saludaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Piensas levantarte? — volvió a centrar su mirada sobre el celular que tenía en sus manos y el sonrojo volvió a hacerse presente en sus mejillas.

— …

— ¿Qué tienes? — se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado.

— Vi tu video — susurró y sonrió al ver la seriedad que adoptó el rostro de Jun —, yo…

— ¿Te gustó?

Asintió sintiendo como Jun lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Elevó su mirada hasta chocar con la de Jun y acercó su rostro hasta besarlo con total lentitud — Yo no lo siento desde hace cinco años, pero se podría decir que me siento igual — Jun sonrió y depositó un suave beso contra la mejilla sonrojada.

Rodeó con sus brazos al cuerpo de Jun apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del más alto, sintiéndose tranquilo ante las caricias que le estaba dando al acariciar su pelo. Sonrió ante el hecho que después de todo el absurdo reto no era tan absurdo del todo.


End file.
